mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Minami Kuribayashi
is a Japanese singer-songwriter and voice actress (seiyū) from Shizuoka prefecture. Her bloodtype is AB, and her nickname is Kurinoko (栗の子). Her involvement in the game and anime Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, where she voiced the role of one of the characters, Haruka Suzumiya and performed and penned the theme songs and other songs relating to the series, has brought her much attention. Her single "Precious Memories", used as the opening theme song for the series' animated version was a success; it had a peak ranking of 17th place on the Oricon charts and charted for 13 weeks."Precious Memories", listed at Oricon Style She has since performed songs for other games and anime, including series such as Muv-Luv, Chrono Crusade, My-HiME, My-Otome, Kure-nai, and School Days. Kuribayashi has performed as part of the group Wild 3nin Musume, whose other present members are Joy Max (a.k.a. Joy Max Maximum) and Kisho Taniyama (a.k.a. Jackie Yang). She also once paired with Chiaki Takahashi to form the group exige, where Takahashi was known as CT. Veronica. Voice roles TV animation * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (Haruka Suzumiya) * Mai Otome (Erstin Ho) * School Days (Minami Obuchi) OVAs * Akane Maniax (Haruka Suzumiya) * Ayumayu Gekijou (Haruka Suzumiya, Kasumi Yashiro) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ~Next Season~ (Haruka Suzumiya) * My-Otome Zwei (Ribbon-chan) * School Days ~Magical Heart Kokoro-chan~ (Minami Obuchi) Internet animation * Ayumayu Gekijou (Haruka Suzumiya, Kasumi Yashiro) Games * Age Maniax (Susie, Fumino) * (Priere) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (Haruka Suzumiya) * School Days (Minami Obuchi) * School Days L x H (Minami Obuchi) * "Hello, world." (Haruka Tomonaga) * Muv-Luv (Kasumi Yashiro) * Muv-Luv Alternative (Kasumi Yashiro, Haruka Suzumiya) * Muv-Luv Altered Fable (Kasumi Yashiro, Haruka Suzumiya) * My-Otome: Otome Butoushi!! (Erstin Ho) Discography Minami Kuribayashi Singles Albums * 2004-12-01: Overture * 2006-04-26: passage * 2006-12-21: fantastic arrow * 2008-08-27: dream link * 2010-04-21: mind touch Wild 3nin Musume * 2002-11-20: CC♪4U (Chiyoren-channel♪ for you) (featuring m.c Mayo) — Radio Osaka Chiyoren-channel♪ opening & ending theme * 2004-02-04: Junjou Fever (featuring Skytemple) — Radio Kiminozo Radio opening & ending theme * 2005-04-27: MAGIC — Web radio Kiminozo Radio opening & ending theme * 2006-03-08: Love Adventure — Web radio Kiminozo Radio 2nd opening & ending theme * 2007-11-07: Cutie Honey — TV drama Cutie Honey The Live opening theme exige * 2005-12-21: Believe yourself — TV anime IGPX ending theme Other *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Dramatheater vol.1 Suzumiya Haruka *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Dramatheater vol.2 Hayase Mitsuki *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Dramatheater vol.3 Suzumiya Akane *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Dramatheater vol.4 Rajio Special *SONGS FROM age *"Hello, world." *AngelicVale Progress special CD *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Portrait＊2 Suzumiya Haruka *Kiminozo Radio CD *Fight～Theme of Rumbling Angel～ *PC age CD-ROM2 vol.1 *PC age CD-ROM2 vol.2 *Galaxy Angel Yaminabe *PC age CD-ROM2 vol.3 *School Days Vocal Album *Animelo 2006 ONENESS *PC age CD-ROM2 vol.4 *Animelo 2007 Generation-A Soundtrack CDs *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Soundtrack Plus *Muv-Luv Original Soundtrack *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Original Soundtrack vol. 1 *Chrno Crusade Original Soundtrack Gospel.I *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien Original Soundtrack vol. 2 *Tideline Blue Original Soundtrack *Akane Maniax Original Soundtrack *Muv-Luv Alternative Original Soundtrack *School Days Original Soundtrack *Summer Days Original Soundtrack DVDs *Kuribayashi Minami in BASXI Secret Live "Birthday eve" *2003-11-27: Kuribayashi Minami Music Clip "Precious Memories" *2008-02-27: Kuribayashi Minami 1st Live Tour 2007 "Fantastic Arrow" References External links (All links except Anime News Network are in Japanese) *Kuribayashi Minami Official Site (new official site since June 25th, 2007) *Kurinoco Studio (old official site) *Kurinoco Fan (fansite) *ANN * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese singer-songwriters Category:People from Shizuoka Prefecture es:Minami Kuribayashi ko:구리바야시 미나미 ja:栗林みな実 pt:Minami Kuribayashi ru:Курибаяси, Минами fi:Minami Kuribayashi sv:Minami Kuribayashi tl:Minami Kuribayashi zh:栗林美奈實